Robin and Marian´s Valentine´s Day Date
In Zootopia, cosplay events kept happening throughout the year. Even on holiday events like Valentine´s Day, there were specific conventions that took place in many of the city´s expo halls. And just like the other conventions, they hosted all sorts of fun competitions and events in them. Sometimes, certain mammals even met their specific others during the cosplay conventions. One of them was Robin Wilde, Nick´s younger brother and an avid cosplayer like him and his wife Judy. Recently, he had met a pleasant vixen named Marian Evans online, and gotten to know her so well over time, as they had discussed their common interests during their online and Muzzletime chats. However, the time had now come for Robin to date her the first time in the flesh. He felt very excited but nervous about it that day. Luckily for him, the cop couple went along to provide some support for him to the expo in Savannah Central´s convention center. Even though Robin already knew Marian very well, he was a little shy that day. The center was bustling with cosplayers, this time with a couple theme for the most part. Nick and Judy walked in with Robin, looking around the area. The fox himself was dressed up as a medieval archer, while the couple itself was in the roles of Aladdin and Jasmine. “I hope I know what I´m doing”, Robin held a bouquet of roses and a gift he had prepared as they walked through the crowd. “Oh, it´ll be no problem. Just be nice to her, listen to what her heart has to say and just be yourself. If you get along with her so well online, you´ll do just fine here too. You´re a handsome and kind fox, this will go well”, Judy adjusted her crown. “Remember to be a real gentleman, and don´t be too shy about how you feel. Just by being confident and kind you´ll do a great job. It worked between me and Judy, so it´ll work out with you as well. I bet my tie on it”, Nick patted his brother on the back. The encouraging tone and smile on the fox´s face made Robin feel better. “Thanks, Nick. I really appreciate what you two are doing”, he said. “Oh hi, Robin!” Marian´s sweet voice said cheerfully from a distance. The vixen was by a photoshoot stand, in the pink attire of a medieval maiden that matched her hourglass figure nicely. She looked even more beautiful there than before, and Marian already found the male fox attractive too. “Happy Valentine´s Day, Marian!” Robin bowed before her chivalrously, handing the bouquet and box of chocolates to her. Nick and Judy smiled at him from a distance, for it was very similar to Nick´s behavior during their first Valentine´s Day together. “Oh thank you, Robin! Nice to meet you at last”, she was delighted. The two started walking through the expo, chatting together on how they had been doing recently. Robin told everything the larp club he ran had been doing, and Marian expressed interest in joining it. “You´d make for a great addition, Marian. Especially since you´ve always been such a fan of medieval and fantasy stuff”, Robin held her paw. “I´m even taking fencing lessons”, Marian smiled. Much like Judy, she was surprisingly good at them, whereas archery was more of Robin´s thing. From the way they looked at each other, they could see how something interesting was brewing between the two vulpine friends. “He´s doing so well. The tods in your family are such gentlemammals”, Judy smiled at Nick as they looked from afar. “You should´ve seen my father when he met my mom”, Nick nodded. Eventually, Robin and Marian went to eat at a café in the second floor. They ordered a heart-shaped Valentine´s Day cheese pizza with strawberry cheesecakes for dessert. “I´ve got to admit, the attire of a medieval outlaw fits you so well. You´ve got that ruggedy charm in you that I really like”, Marian said while drinking from her glass. She enjoyed how Robin was just being himself with her. Robin smiled warmly at her, gazing in the vixen´s beautiful eyes. The chemistry between the two was getting stronger as his heart started to pound. “And you´re the sweetest vixen a male mammal can ever come across in this city. Beauty and heart in the same package”, he said. Having known her for almost a year, it was like his heart had been waiting for this for such a long time. It felt so rewarding to him. Marian felt the same way. She had never dated anyone before, even though many male mammals were certainly interested in a lovely lady like her. However, during her favorite kind of event at the day of love, fate had chosen her to find the right one. “You´ve been the best friend I´ve ever had, Robin. You know…mind if we start dating more often?” Marian said flirtatiously. Robin gasped. He didn´t expect her to be the one to say that. “…Marian, I´d be honored to have you as my girlfriend”, he said in a chivalrous fashion. “Oh, Robin, you don´t know how much this means to me”, she batted her eyelashes. Her lonely days were coming to an end. “This is wonderful”, Judy whispered to Nick as they drank coffee. The foxes embraced in the café, with all the other mammals seeing it and smiling warmly. No other couple there was that affectionate. Time went on, as Robin and Marian kept sharing fun times there together, from taking photos together to seeing shows on stage. Nick and Judy did those too, being very close to Nick´s brother in case he needed help. But there was no need for it this time. Finally, at the end of the date, Robin escorted Marian outside as they headed towards the bus. “That was the best Valentine´s Day and cosplay event in my entire life, and I´ve been in so many events so far. Thanks, Robin”, Marian said in a grateful tone while holding a teddybear Robin had won her from the contest. “You´re welcome. I can´t wait for us to date again. We can do it in other occasions than cosplay events too”, the tod told. Marian nodded. Her date life was off to a wonderful start. However, before they could reach the bus stop, Robin stopped her, swept her off her feet and gave her a dramatic yet loving kiss, which she adored. They both smiled gently at each other, and Robin whispered “Thank you” to Nick and Judy at a distance, who were heading home too, holding hands. “Way to go, Robin!” Nick gave them the thumbs up. Nick and Judy were very happy for Robin´s successful first date. Just like how Robin had supported their relationship, they were ready to do the same to him. It wouldn´t be long until another beautiful mammal would join the Wilde family. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Nick and Robin Hood are brothers Category:Cosplay stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories